


Flight

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [44]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Gods, Het, Human, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate admires Cyclonus's animal form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

Tailgate watched almost in awe as she watched the large owl take flight to the sky. Primus, she never grew tired of seeing Cyclonus in his animal form. He was just so... majestic looking. Especially at night, where he would take flight often. And because he knew she enjoyed watching him fly, he would let her watch him as she stood on their balcony.  
  
It was mesmerizing. Tailgate couldn't really describe it. Not to mention it was always... strange. Whenever he became an owl or the owl became human again. She didn't really understand it. And why would she? She was just a mere mortal. She didn't understand magic or any of the strangeness that went on with the Gods or in the God Realm. To think she was supposed to be the tribe leader's daughter... One would think she would have more understanding of magic.  
  
The mortal smiled as Cyclonus landed on the rail before her, making her step back a bit. He looked a bit tired, but it wasn't like it wasn't unacceptable. He had been flying for a while and he had turned the day into night. She supposed that would take the wind out of anyone, including Cyclonus.  
  
Gently, she reached up a hand and patted his head. "Good job."  
  
Cyclonus gave a soft laugh.  
  
Though she wasn't sure why, Cyclonus seemed to enjoy it whenever she would pet him in his animal form. Not that she minded. He had such smooth feathers and he was a rather pretty owl. Though his big bright red eyes could scare someone if they found him to be a threat.   
  
"I see you enjoyed the little spectacle."  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
He laughed again. "Yes... I suppose you do."  
  
Tailgate smiled and leaned forward to kiss his beak. "Thanks for the show again, Cyclonus."   
  
He only hooted in response, just happy to see her happy too.


End file.
